Blog użytkownika:Markacin/TO
Co się dzieje?! - zakrzyknął odziany w lodową szatę mężczyzna. - Atak, a co myślałeś! - odpowiedziała postać w płomiennej szacie. - Że Johann przypłynął i fajerwerki przywiózł... - Cóż, Johanna nie ma, ale fajerwerki i owszem! Ruchy panowie, bo zabawę przegapicie! - powiedziała przebiegająca między nimi dziewczyna w zbroi ozdobionej gwiazdami. - To co Shard? Gonimy ją? - Nie Flame... Star da sobie radę... - To dokąd? - Ej chłopaki! Przebijają się koło hangarów! Potrzebujemy pomocy! - mglista postać zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. - Za Mistem... - powiedzieli zgodnie i ruszyli za nim. Po drodze zmienili szaty w pancerze i włączyli się do walki. Atakowała ich armia Drago Krwawdonia, który chciał opanować Smoczych Żywiolistów. Jednak nigdy mu się to nie udawało. Tym razem jednak walka szła źle... bardzo źle... Kilku Żywiolistów musiało zginąć... Steel, Żywiolista Metalu... Storm, Żywiolistka Burzy... Wave, Żywiolistka Morza... W końcu padł również Flame... Żywiolista Ognia. Kolejne ofiary... Star, Żywiolistka Gwiazd... Mist, Żywiolista Mgły... W końcu Shard stanął do walki z Drago Krwawdoniem... Żywiolista Lodu wygrywał, ale jego oponent był przebiegły i posłużył się nieczystymi sztuczkami. Ostatkami woli i energii, Shard zdołał zapieczętować Sanktuarium Żywiolistów i przenieść wszystkich wrogów z dala od tego miejsca... po czym umarł i zmienił się w małe... lodowe serce... Ten rok był wyjątkowy... Na Wyspie Szmaragdowych Jezior przyszła na świat córka wodza - brunetka z brązowymi oczami. Na Wyspie Błękitnego Księżyca także przyszło na świat dziecko wodza... brunet z zielonymi oczami, a kilka domów dalej - blondynka o niebieskich oczach... Na okolicznych wyspach wykluwały się natomiast smoki... Nocna Furia o niebieskich oczach... Śmiertnik Zębacz... i dziwny zmiennokształtny smoczek... Wyspa Błękitnego Księżyca... Mój dom. Chociaż nie do końca. Prawda mieszkam tutaj z rodzicami, ale przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj dopiero 10 lat temu. Zapewne zapytacie kim jestem? Jestem Marcin. Taki tam sobie zwykły chłopak... No dobra, z tą zwykłością to trochę przesadzam. Otóż jestem uznawany za największego fajtłapę i niedołęgę w całej wiosce. Nie jest ona duża, ale to jednak i tak coś. Mam jeszcze taki "przywilej", że mój ojciec jest najważniejszym człowiekiem w wiosce. Ale on nie jest lepszy niż reszta. Nigdy nie jest zadowolony kiedy coś mi się uda, ale po każdej porażce daje mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że mnie nie kocha. Jednak są też osoby, którym na mnie zależy. Na przykład moja mama. Jest naszą zielarką i od małego lubiłem chodzić z nią do lasu. Gdy podrosłem, to sam zacząłem zbierać zioła, żeby mama mogła odpocząć. Oprócz niej jest jeszcze miejscowy kowal. Einstein. Może i wygląda jak cała reszta, ale traktuje mnie inaczej. Docenia mój intelekt i umiejętności zielarskie. Czasami jak nie mam co robić, to idę do jego kuźni i pomagam mu. Raz naostrzę jakiś topór, potem wykuję jakiś miecz, naprawię pancerz. Słowem, szkolę się. A według niego robię niezwykłe postępy. Oczywiście tylko według niego. Reszta ma mnie głęboko gdzieś. Wiele razy myślałem, co by zrobić, żeby przestać być ośmieszanym. I zdobyć dziewczynę rzecz jasna... Jest taka jedna. Angel... według mnie najpiękniejsza. Ale niestety dała mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie jestem partią dla niej. Cóż, taki chuderlak i jedna z najlepszych dziewczyn w wiosce... Ta... zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Ale zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi i całkiem nieźle się dogadujemy. Wracając do mnie. Mam obecnie 15 lat i za kilka tygodni wbiję 16. Czasami lubię sobie znikać na całe dnie i nikt nawet moja mama nie wie dokąd chodzę. A zagadka wcale nie jest taka trudna. Otóż w sercu lasu znajduje się pewna mała dolinka. No może nie mała, bo z jej dna widać tylko czubki drzew. Ale nie chodzi o samą izolację od świata. Sama dolinka jest porośnięta bardzo jasną i delikatną trawą. Jest też pełno kwiatów. Ale najpiękniejszą rzeczą jest jeziorko pośrodku. Pewnie wielu z was zastanawia się, dlaczego Wyspa Błękitnego Księżyca, skoro każdy wie, że księżyc jest wszędzie taki sam. Z nazwą wyspy jest związana właśnie ta dolina. Woda w jeziorku jest tak krystalicznie czysta, że wszystko pięknie się w niej odbija. Najlepiej jest to widoczne podczas pełni. Wtedy cały księżyc odbija się w tafli wody i oświetla dolinę delikatnym błękitnym blaskiem. Taka właśnie pełnia pojawia się raz do roku. Właśnie zaczynam się powoli przygotowywać do wszystkiego. Niby zostały jeszcze 2 miesiące, ale nie chciałbym przegapić tego dnia. Nie miałem pojęcia ile ten jeden dzień zmieni w moim życiu. ''Rozdział I "I najdalsza podróż zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku..." - Marcin, śniadanie gotowe! - zakrzyknęła Ewa. - Już idę. - odpowiedział zaspany głos jej syna. Po kilku minutach dało się słyszeć ciche kroki na schodach. Były one jednak delikatne i niezdecydowane. - Spokojnie, taty nie ma. Chłopak natychmiast przyspieszył i dołączył do swojej mamy na dole. Śniadanie zjedli w ciszy, a po posiłku chłopak wrócił do swojego pokoju. Podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej czarną skórzaną tunikę i z kilkoma kieszeniami i brązowe spodnie z paskiem. Na tunikę założył skórzany napierśnik z kilkoma wzmocnieniami. Przed wyjściem z domu wziął jeszcze łuk, kołczan pełen strzał i sierp. - Tylko wróć dzisiaj wcześniej! - zawołała za chłopakiem matka. Marcin wybiegł z domu i poczuł lekki wiaterek. Natychmiast pobiegł do lasu, żeby nazbierać ziół. Na bieganiu po lesie mógłby spędzić cały dzień, ale dochodziło południe, a on obiecał, że wróci wcześniej. Jeszcze przed powrotem postanowił odwiedzić swoje ulubione miejsce, czyli Księżycowy Staw. Udał się w stronę owej lokacji. Po kilku minutach dotarł do celu. Marcin potrafił bardzo długo podziwiać magiczną aurę tego miejsca. Jednak tym razem udało mu się oprzytomnieć dość szybko. Zszedł w dół po jednym z rosnących w pobliżu drzew. Podszedł do jeziorka i uklęknął. Wyjął sierp i zaczął go czyścić. - Ostrze zaczyna się tępić... Może Einstein udostępni mi kuźnię na trochę. Po obmyciu sierpu zabrał się za przygotowywanie upolowanego królika. Rozpalił małe ognisko i ułożył na nim królika. Postanowił się odświeżyć przed obiadem. Zdjął wierzchnią część pancerza wraz z całą bronią i ułożył na kamieniu w pobliżu stawu, a następnie wskoczył z pluskiem do wody. Na jego nieszczęście usłyszała go pewna brunetka, która akurat przebywała w pobliżu. Zaciekawiona odgłosem udała się do Księżycowego Stawu. Oparła się o skałę i powoli wychyliła się zza niej. Dostrzegła wychodzącego z wody chłopaka. Bruneta, którego zielone oczy było widać z daleka. Miał na sobie zwiewną odzież, więc dziewczyna nie mogła stwierdzić, czy jest umięśniony, ani czy stanowi zagrożenie. Obserwowała go jak zakłada pancerz i podchodzi do ogniska. Brunetka wyciągnęła swój topór i ześlizgnęła się po zboczu. Zaczęła skradać się w stronę nic nie podejrzewającego chłopaka. Kiedy była zaledwie kilka metrów od niego nadepnęła na gałązkę, która trzasnęła zdradzając jej obecność. Chłopak zerwał się nienaturalnie szybko i dobył łuku, napinając cięciwę z nałożoną strzałą. W mniej niż sekundę celował w stronę brunetki. Dziewczyna była pewna, że już po niej. Mogła jeszcze spróbować rzucić toporem, żeby go zdekoncentrować. Jednak chłopak uprzedził jej plan i powoli zaczął opuszczać łuk. - Możemy dokończyć to za chwilę? Królik mi się za chwilę spali. - powiedział pokazując głową leżące na ognisku mięso. Nie czekając na odpowiedź podszedł do ognia i zdjął z niego królika. Po chwili zaczął się nim zajadać. Ucztę przerwało mu... burczenie w brzuchu dziewczyny. - Głodna? - zapytał na co dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco. - To trzymaj. - powiedział i podał jej drugi kij z nadzianym królikiem. Dziewczyna ostrożnie podeszła do chłopaka i wzięła od niego jedzenie, a następnie odsunęła się kilka kroków do tyłu cały czas obserwując tajemniczego nieznajomego. Ten tylko odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął zajadać królika. Brunetka wzięła gryza. Zaskoczył ją świetny smak mięsa, które ewidentnie były przyprawione jakimiś ziołami. Po skończonym posiłku podziękowała chłopakowi, a ten wstał i uśmiechnął się życzliwie. - To co? Teraz rzucisz się na mnie z toporem? - zapytał żartobliwie. - Nie... - mruknęła brunetka. - Kim jesteś i skąd znasz to miejsce? - zapytała po chwili. - A racja... - szepnął chłopak. - Jestem Marcin. - przedstawił się i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. - Zuza. - odparła i uścisnęła jego dłoń, która była zimna. - Co tu robisz? - zapytała. - Cóż... odpoczywam od wioski. - stwierdził. - Jesteś z drugiej wioski? - zapytała brunetka nadal mierząc go wzrokiem. - A i owszem. Mój ojciec jest wodzem. - powiedział chłopak. - Syn wodza. - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Więc czemu jesteś tutaj sam? - Bo mój ojciec wolałby gdybym zginął. - odparł i uśmiechnął się. - Eee... Tak po prostu to powiedziałeś i uśmiechnąłeś się? Jak tak można... - powiedziała. - Normalnie. Jestem zakałą całej wioski. Każdy by się cieszył, gdyby porwał mnie jakiś smok, albo gdybym zgubił się w lesie... spadł z urwiska, itp. - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Taki to mam ci ja żywot. - dodał. - Niezbyt ciekawe. - stwierdziła dziewczyna opuszczając topór. - No. - zgodził się brunet. - A ty co tu robisz? - Spacerowałam sobie po lesie, aż usłyszałam plusk i chciałam sprawdzić co się dzieje. - odparła Zuza. - Jak długo znasz to miejsce? - zapytał chłopak poprawiając klamry skórzanego pancerza. - Dwa góra trzy miesiące, a co? - powiedziała brunetka. - Bo to miejsce najładniej wygląda w Migdaliska. A te z kolei są za niecały miesiąc. - wyjaśnił Marcin i uśmiechnął się. - To co proponujesz? - spytała. - Spotkajmy się tutaj jutro, a wszystko ci wyjaśnię, zgoda? - powiedział. - Dobra. Jutro po południu. Tylko bądź o czasie. Nienawidzę spóźniakskich. - zagroziła i zaczęła iść w stronę domu, a brunet uczynił podobnie. Chłopak wrócił do swojej osady. Przywitały go zawistne spojrzenia innych wikingów. Spotkanie z brunetką poprawiło mu humor, więc nie chciał go sobie teraz psuć spotykając ojca. Udał się więc od razu do Einsteina. Miał tam do załatwienia kilka spraw, musiał między innymi naostrzyć swój sierp. Odwiedził kuźnię i załatwił swoje sprawy, a przy okazji naprawił kilka znajdujących się tam broni, które potrzebowały konserwacji. Po skończonej pracy udał się na swój ulubiony klif w pobliżu wioski. Usiadł tam po turecku i zamknął oczy. Wyciągnął do przodu swoją dłoń i zaczął koncentrować się na wilgotnym powietrzu wokół niej. Po chwili powietrze zaczęło się oziębiać i zamieniać w kryształki lodu, a te z kolei w łuk. Wyczulone zmysły Marcina wyłapały szelest liści, więc szybko machnął ręką, a lód zniknął. Brunet obrócił głowę i spojrzał w zarośla. - Możesz wyjść. Wiem, że tam jesteś. - powiedział wstając. Po chwili z pomiędzy drzew wyszła Angel ubrana w docieplaną zbroję z białych futer, którą de facto stworzył Marcin. - Hej. - przywitała się blondynka z uśmiechem. - Cześć. Co tu robisz? - zapytał brunet również lekko się uśmiechając. - A tak wpadłam. Zauważyłam, że często tu przychodzisz. - powiedziała podchodząc do niego. - Owszem. Mam tu ciszę, spokój i samotność. Czego więcej chcieć od życia? - zapytał retorycznie chłopak odwracając się w stronę oceanu. - Mam takie pytanie. Jak to jest być synem wodza? - zapytała blondynka stając prawie obok Marcina. - Skąd mam wiedzieć? Zapytaj jakiegoś, może ci odpowie. - mruknął chłopak. - A ty nie jesteś synem wodza? - Synem? On mnie nawet córką nie nazwie... - odparł smętnie brunet, a jego lewe oko zaczęło tracić barwnik. - ''O nie... błagam, tylko nie teraz. - Jest aż tak źle? - zapytała blondynka podchodząc do Marcina i stając z nim twarzą w twarz. - Co się dzieje z twoim okiem? - zapytała przestraszona widząc znikający barwnik. - Nic takiego. - odpowiedział szybko i zasłonił oko. - Możesz mi powiedzieć... nikt inny się nie dowie. Obiecuję. - przekonywała Angel. - Wybacz, ale w tym nie mogę ufać nikomu. - powiedział i pobiegł w stronę lasu, a trawa na której stawiał kroki zaszroniła się. Marcin zdołał wślizgnąć się do swojego pokoju i położyć do łóżka unikając tym samym kłótni z ojcem. Wstał wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca i szybko założył swoją tunikę. Następnie skórzane spodnie, taką samą kurtkę i futrzane buty. Zabrał swój łuk wraz z kołczanem pełnym strzał oraz świeżo naostrzony sierp. Zakradł się do kuchni i zakosił kilka przypraw, których nie mógłby znaleźć w lesie, a następnie wymknął się z domu. Udał się od razu w stronę lasu, ale nim dotarł do granicy drzew trafił na Einsteina. - Cześć młody, mam sprawę. - zaczął kowal. - Wybierasz się do lasu? - Tak, a bo co? - zapytał brunet. - Potrzeba mi trochę króliczej skóry, żeby skończyć nowy pancerz dla twojego ojca. Dałbyś radę załatwić je dla mnie? - poprosił wiking. - Nie ma problemu Einstein. - powiedział Marcin z uśmiechem i pobiegł do lasu. - Uczynny chłopak... Szkoda, że ojciec tego nie widzi. - westchnął i wrócił do swojego warsztatu. Zgodnie z prośbą przyjaciela brunet upolował kilka królików. Było prawie południe, więc Marcin postanowił udać się od razu na spotkanie z Zuzą. Dotarł na miejsce przed czasem, więc postanowił trochę popływać. Nad brzegiem jeziorka zostawił cały swój strój i wskoczył do wody. Pływał sobie do góry brzuchem nie licząc czasu. Nie zorientował się, że za kilka minut miał spotkać się z Zuzą. Brunetka przyszła po kilku minutach do dolinki. Zauważyła leżące na kamieniu ubrania, ale nie zważając na to weszła i zamarła widząc unoszącego się na wodzie bruneta, który miał na sobie tylko bieliznę. Zuza zaczęła się cofać zarumieniona, ale przez przypadek nadepnęła na gałązkę. - Głupie patyki. - O, hej Zuza. - przywitał się chłopak otwierając oczy. - Długo już tak stoisz? - zapytał podpływając do brzegu. - Kilka chwil... - odparła zawstydzona. Marcin podpłynął do brzegu i wyszedł z jeziorka. Ociekająca z niego woda podkreślała delikatne mięśnie, które wyrobił podczas polowań. Brunetka zaczęła rumienić się jeszcze bardziej, a chłopak nic sobie nie robił z jej obecności i zaczął się powoli ubierać. Po chwili kompletnie ubrany brunet stał przed czerwoną na twarzy dziewczyną. - Masz gorączkę? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Nie... - mruknęła. - Następnym razem mógłbyś... wybrać bardziej odludne miejsce na takie kąpiele... - stwierdziła Zuza powoli dochodząc do siebie. - No sorka. Po prostu się zasiedziałem. - przyznał z ręką na karku. - To... jak ci mija dzień? - zapytał po chwili. - Świetnie... - mruknęła. - Dostałam ochrzan od ojca, mój koń zniknął, zobaczyłam swojego prawie nagiego znajomego i dowiedziałam się, że będę miała brata. - powiedziała rozgniewana brunetka miotając toporem w drzewo. - Spokojnie, po co te nerwy? - zapytał chłopak ze stoickim spokojem. - Spokojnie! Jak mam być spokojna?! - krzyknęła zła. - Dobra, to wyładuj furię. - zasugerował brunet i oparł się o drzewo, a Zuza zaczęła nerwowo miotać toporami w okoliczne drzewa. - Skończyłaś? - zapytał gdy brunetka usiadła na ziemi. - Na razie tak, ale jak mnie zdenerwujesz, to topór wyląduje w tobie, rozumiesz? - zagroziła i opadła na trawę. - A tobie jak mija dzień? - zapytała po chwili. - Może być... przyjaciel poprosił mnie, żebym przyniósł mu skórę na pancerz dla mojego wodza, a moja rozgniewana przyjaciółka, która zobaczyła mnie prawie nago omal nie trafiła mnie toporem. - powiedział brunet nie zdradzając gniewu. - Aaa... racja, sorka. - przeprosiła Zuza. - Nie przepraszaj. - odparł z uśmiechem i wyciągnął królika. - Głodna? - zapytał nadal uśmiechając się. - Tylko jeśli będzie tak dobry jak wczoraj. - powiedziała brunetka i również lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Będzie jeszcze lepszy. - obiecał i wyciągnął kilka rzeczy z torby na plecach. - Mam takie pytanko, kto ci zrobił taką zbroję? - zapytała Zuza. - Jest całkiem ładna. - dodała. - Cóż, to moja robota. - odparł z uśmiechem. - Jestem powiedzmy, drugim kowalem naszej osady, ale nikt o tym nie wie. - wyjaśnił. - Wielka szkoda. - mruknęła brunetka. - Taki talent się marnuje. - stwierdziła. - Oj tam od razu marnuje. Praktycznie co trzeci pancerz, tarcza lub oręż to moja robota. Lubię tą robotę, bo teraz wszyscy myślą tylko o walce i zabijaniu smoków, więc mam w kuźni spokój i samotność. Bo o ciszy mogę zapomnieć. Tu brzęk stali, tam skwierczenie drewna w piecu, tam skrzypienie koła szlifierskiego. - powiedział brunet i uśmiechnął się, a następnie wrócił do skórowania królików. - Mogę jakoś pomóc? - zapytała dziewczyna po chwili. - W sumie, to tak. Potrzebuję dzikiej marchwi, najlepiej sześć. - odparł chłopak, a brunetka ruszyła do lasu Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania